


colors

by kkangmi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, hyejoo and hyunjin are sisters again, idk if my tags will work now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkangmi/pseuds/kkangmi
Summary: hyunjin been wearing black clothes, mostly when she's attending school and why does it bothers heejin?»2jin oneshot«
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 16





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> just heejin being a curious gay wanting to change hyunjin's color
> 
> i goddamn swear really dont know how to tag but i tried T-T

hyunjin as usual wore her black hoodie, today is rainy day she watched outside her window to see the blue sky was slowly turning into gray, hyunjin hates rainy day because her hair gets frizzy 

she dont want to skip school because they have an important quiz to take, she went outside her room and leave at their house, she unlock her bike and start to paddle.

hyunin never arrived late in class, she hates attention. judging her for wearing black clothes almost everyday. it's not like hyunjin has no clothes that's colorful neither black isn't her favorite color

hyunjin was careless just minding her own business in her seat at the front except to a girl that keep staring at her from head to toe, not judging but curious. “didn't she wore that yesterday” the girl mumble to herself

heejin was two chair far away from hyunjin. she was curious as why hyunjin always wear black sweaters, hoodies or any kind that black color covering her top. she know it's none of her business but why is she being like this, being curious at the girl

seeing hyunjin like that wonder heejin that she's sad, depressed—ok maybe not that one but it really bothers her, out of her classmates she's the one who pay attention to hyunjin

she did not see hyunjin wear colorful clothes once, or see her remove that damn hoodie

no one was bullying hyunjin, like no one. it's just the girl looking like a cat wanted to be on her own. heejin didn't know where did it start for her to look or spy hyunjin's every movement, her friend yerim said it was creepy

but there was no day that heejin would let her mind let go of hyunjin for such wearing black, their teachers didn't mind it much. and besides, to heejin. hyunjin seems an interesting person to be friend

she look so quite and...warm. hyunjin's clothes seem cozy, since now it was raining hard outside she wanted to feel the warm—heejin shook her head at that thought. hyunjin is like a type of person who's so peaceful when you live with her

heejin wanted to be friend with her, but since she's a shy panicked gay she easily get flustered not to mention that hyunjin is gorgeous as hell. chaewon said she's being a obvious gay and it wasn't okay, heejin still remember the day when she have a locked eyes with hyunjin

it's because the younger one caught her staring, for the first time

her heart was beating so much that in a time she would collapse in the floor but heejin managae to get her shit together and look away, she flinched when the loud thunder rang loudy. luckily none of them were a screamer

she remove her gaze at hyunjin then to the black board, she groan when she didn't catch up at the lesson. when the teacher finished she set a timer for them to take the quiz

______

“you know heejin if i were you im gonna approach her” yerim said and heejin sighed, hyunjin was sitting at the opposite table, she's not alone. she have friends too that barely show up because of how busy they are

“and what? tell her that “hey hyunjin how about you dont wear black clothes today because it's bothering me” like that?” she sarcastically said and stuffed the burger in her mouth

“why are you even bothered?” that question make heejin to swallow her food and got quite “i dont like black” that make chaewon snort 

“let her be and besides, you just wont admit that you like her. do you?” there was a teasing tone of her friends that make heejin's face flushed in red, she never thought of any kind like that

“not gonna lie it's also disturbing to see her like that but ya know she's beautiful, not surprised when one of the section likes her” hyunjin was not aware that someone adore her, like her, but heejin didnt adore hyunjin the way her friends think.....it's gonna be a lie if heejin said yes (that she didnt adore hyunjin that way)

the older girl never imagine herself liking hyunjin, but right now it's making her a mess. “im just curious why does she's wearing black if she just could wear something else”

“you cant force her to wear what she like” yerim said

“im not forcing her tho”

“why dont you figure it out, instead of dying in curiosity” chaewon said in a matter of fact, she's right. but heejin didn't know how to approach her, hyunjin looks intimidating with straight face

but nevertheless she'll try approaching the girl soon without stuttering 

______

it's been months and weeks and the school break is slowly approaching this year, and that heejin still not talking to hyunjin because now she barely see the girl. hyunjin is also known as an athlete student, that's why her body is like a man but she's a softie dont worry

it was so fast, like a blink of an eye

with that heejin started to lose hope, she's thingking if she could change hyunjin's taste in colors. she was walking at the coridor alone to their classroom, there's no much student around. heejin is going to pack her things at her locker so she wouldn't came here again to get her things

as she arrive heejin expected no one to be there but she saw a girl, long black hair facing her back, that's when heejin recognize who it was. hyunjin, she's sitting at her same chair and it looks like she's answering a paper

heejin frozed and began panicking. she's been waiting for a day to talk to hyunjin but why she's panicking and being nervous? shouldn't heejin be happy? it was just the two of them, means she have a time to talk at the girl

but it wasn't easy if you are in heejin's shoes because she did admit she likes hyunjin, heejin didn't know when or why she like the girl but it wasn't important 

she unknowingly developed a feelings just thingking hyunjin

heejin entered inside and slowly approach the chair, i can't believe im gonna do this—her mind said. she stood beside and it was indeed hyunjin taking a test, now it connect to her

hyunjin wasn't there when the day they have they're fourt grading exam, now she's chasing her grades. hyunjin felt weird, she smell something. a scent, it was sweet and addicting. it was not from her 'cause she prefer strong than sweet

and a presence of unknown beside her. hyunjin averted her gaze at the paper and look up, to see heejin looking down at her. hyunjin knows her, even though she's quite at classes, she knew the people around her but never paid attention to them

there was a complete silent between them, they are having a staring contest. heejin saw hyunjin's pupils  
become darker and big, matching her straight face. “what do you want?” hyunjin asked

it was like the first time heejin heard her talk, her voice is smooth like her hair and skin “o-oh...auh not—hing auh just...gonna pack my stuff..yeah”

“.......”

“then why are you standing beside me”

heejin was now embarrassed. she shook her head “im curious about you kim hyunjin!” she let out the frustrating word that been stuck for months. hyunjin was confused and startled at the sudden raise of voice

“what do you mean—”

“like why are you wearing black—even today till next school year you gonna wear black too? why dont you try colorful clothes its bothering me!” heejin gasped at the sudden words that came out from her mouth, that was straightforward

she's now shaking, fearing that she might offend hyunjin at the taste she got. but glad that she let out the words she wanted to, heejin was now screaming inside in horror as hyunjin gotten quite

she remove her gaze at heejin and didnt utter a word. heejin's hands fidget on it's own “i-im sorry...im sorry hyunj—”

hyunjin suddenly stood up, her pen fell down. heejin was now shaking badly and looks like gonna cry, hyunjin slowly turned around to face her, she almost laughed seeing how heejin was scared but she keep her straight face 

“do you have a....problem with that?” hyunjin asked and slowly stepping closer while heejin do the opposite, it didnt make hyunjin offend. she's not mad at heejin, she's just....she cant and she's not mad

heejin was now praying for her dear life that hyunjin let her life spare, a hard thing hit her back and now she realize that hyunjin's gonna trap her at her arms as the girl keep inching closer

“why have a problem at my color taste, jeon?” heejin was a blushing mess, her knees gotten weak at how the way hyunjin stand infront of her, the way hyunjin look at her she feel like she's small under her gaze

“answer me, the way you answer your test. so quick” the space between their body is like 3, but how about if the gap was closed. heejin would collapse this time

“B-because....it's—bothering me....”

“and why?” hyunjin's voice is smoother this time, like her gaze towards heejin now while heejin, she cant look at those eyes directly and if she did. her heart will beat again

heejin took a big breath. “i dont know hyunjin, why do you need to wear black almost everyday i didn't see you at once not wearing it. even if you practicing foot ball”

“she's watching me huh” hyunjin said in her mind and let heejin continue to talk, heejin is gorgeous, her lips curled and scold herself why she's not paying attention to this goddess infront of her. maybe, she's too far of being herself most of the time

“and besides....you look like a person who don't...don't wear black. you could try colorful things too, im starting to think you're in pain or something” hyunjin chuckled at that then slowly move away from heejin

heejin could breathe now and she's still not looking at hyunjin. “you wanna know why i wear black?, can i trust you?” heejin look up, she did not expect any of these but she nod. she want hyunjin to trust her

“i have a sister, she likes black, look intimidating in black but in inside, she's not like what she seem outside. she passes away, it's been years so with that i wear black, it's the only way i could feel she's beside me” heejin tear up, hyunjin look down trying her best not to cry, she cleared her throat

“i have colorful clothes at my closet too i just sometimes wear it in house, i like yellow. it's my favorite but im slowly turning into gray” 

heejin walk towards hyunjin and much to yiunger's surprise, an arm wrapped around her neck. heejin hugged her “you dont need to wear black starting tommorow hyun, im here you have me now you'll not gonna felt being lonely. let me color you with mine if you let me”

that hyun heejin called her, hyunjin could hear her sister's voice

(“dont worry hyun, im gonna send an angel to watch out on you”

“dont joke like thag hyejoo, you're gonna live. please stay with me)

heejin cupped hyunjin's face then staring at her with heart eyes “i like you”

“since when?”

“since the curiosity got bigger and bigger until you filled my mind“

“that's cheesy, im done with my test actually. let's go”

“where?”

“i want to get to know you too heejin”

heejin felt butterflies start to party in her stomach as she heard her name coming out from hyunjin's kissable lips

“can i kiss you?”

“maybe you'll get more than that later”

that's when heejin start to burning up and hyunjin laughing outside the room

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you survive at the cringey story!!
> 
> follow me at my wattpad acc: kkangmi
> 
> i have a draft there but still doubting to post since every readers there just added my works but never vote 
> 
> sorry if there are errors


End file.
